


Противный мистер

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)





	Противный мистер

Я не хотела с ним идти. Он был противный, с волосатыми руками, бррр, и глазки маленькие, как у свинки. И еще толстые очки, знаете, как у учителя в школе. Я видела такие у мистера Боррингса.

А еще он предложил мне конфетку. Сказал: "Такая милашка, как ты, должна получать вдоволь сладостей, не так ли, юная мисс?" Миссис Даган нас предупреждала о таких. Говорила, что дети не должны брать сладости у посторонних. Что Джонни Ронтон в прошлом году взял у какого-то мистера в дождевике шоколадный батончик, и больше его никто никогда не видел. Милли Боунс страшным шепотом рассказывала остальным девочкам, что бейсболку Джонни нашли потом под старой плакучей ивой у реки, но не больно-то я ей поверила. Милли та еще врушка.

И все-таки я не хотела с ним идти, честно. И конфетку его не хотела. Часы на ратуше как раз пробили семь, и я подумала, что мне стоит поспешить, а то миссис Даган меня хватится и мне потом неделю прогулок не видать.

Я ему сказала: "Спасибо, мистер, но мне пора идти", и даже начала пятиться, но тут проснулась Голодная и сказала, что мы пойдем с ним.

Ненавижу, когда она так делает. Я ее кормила всего две недели назад, на ярмарке. Миссис Даган привела нас туда и позволила бегать, играть и кататься на аттракционах до самой темноты, вот я и гонялась как угорелая, и даже успела покормить Голодную. Она уснула довольная, и я думала, что она еще месяц не объявится, а то и больше.

Но она все-таки проснулась. А с Голодной попробуй поспорь.

Так что я взяла конфету, протянула противному мистеру ладошку и мы пошли.

 

Сначала я пыталась запоминать дорогу, но потом подумала, что просто найду полицейского и попрошу отвести меня в приют. Хорошо бы успеть до темноты, а то миссис Даган будет очень сильно ругаться.

Противный мистер все время на меня поглядывал, улыбался, но как-то неправильно, как будто ему вовсе не было весело. А еще у него была потная ладонь, фуу, если б не Голодная, я бы давно от него убежала.

– Какая ты хорошенькая, – говорил противный мистер, – какое у тебя нарядное платьице, ты просто принцесса!

Я подумала, что, может быть, это тот самый мистер-дождевик, с которым ушел Джонни Ронтон. Вот бы узнать, что с ним стало. Девчонки бы тогда слушали меня с раскрытым ртом, а Милли бы надулась от зависти и лопнула, как жаба!

Пока я об этом думала, улочка закончилась и начался какой-то пустырь. Противный мистер засуетился, стал оглядываться по сторонам, а потом потянул меня к какому-то сараю.

– Пойдем, принцесса, – приговаривал он, – поиграем. У меня тут есть куколки, хочешь поиграть в куколок?

Тоже мне, подумала я, он меня считает совсем уж полной дурочкой? Откуда тут взяться куколкам?

Противный мистер отпустил мою руку (я тут же вытерла ладонь о платье, фууу!), бросился к куче мусора, сваленной у стены, и принялся в ней копаться.

Я стояла, пинала сандаликом камешки и ждала. Голодная дернулась было вперед, но я на нее шикнула. Вдруг кто-то увидит.

Противный мистер нашел какую-то длинную толстую палку, сбил замок на двери сарая и отступил в сторону.

– Прошу, моя принцесса! – сказал он, и даже поклонился.

В сарае было темно. И страшно. И, наверное, водились пауки. Я снова начала пятиться, но тут Голодная зарычала, так что я вздохнула, сжала зубы и шагнула в темноту.

Противный мистер зашел следом, задвинул щеколду на двери, а когда обернулся, я выпустила Голодную.

* * *

… Мясо.

Мясо жесткое, нечистое. Плохое.

Но мясо пришло само.

Обычно за мясом приходится погоняться. Когда мясо приходит само, нельзя отпускать.

Девочка не понимает, она никогда не голодала.

Мясо кричит! Когтями разорвать рот, зубами вырвать язык.

Так будет живое еще немного. Живое мясо вкуснее.

Молодое мясо еще вкуснее, это не такое. Старое, плохое.

У мамы Девочки было вкусное мясо. У братика Девочки тоже.

Девочка не помнит, хорошо.

Это плохое мясо. Но его много, можно долго быть сытой.

Быть сытой – хорошо.

Сердце самое вкусное.

Теперь можно спать...

* * *

Вот ненавижу, когда она так делает!

Уже стемнело, миссис Даган меня убьет!

Я вылетела из сарая, на ходу вытирая рот ладонью.

Все платье теперь было в красных пятнах, и я на бегу представляла, какую теперь получу взбучку, и как эта задавака Милли будет хихикать, и остальные девчонки вместе с ней.

Ну ничего, подумала я, перепрыгивая через лужу. Ничего, Милли Боунс, когда-нибудь я познакомлю тебя с Голодной, тогда и посмотрим, что ты запоешь!


End file.
